Patch Notes 1.2 April 11 2017 Spring Update
New Management Features *Crime and Security management *Two forms of crime introduced, theft from guest's pockets and vandalism *Pickpockets - A specific guest type that disrupts the park and its guests by stealing their cash, leading to unhappy guests *Vandals - Vandalism has a chance to be committed by any adult or teen if their happiness drops to a certain threshold, attacking and breaking a bin or a bench *Broken bins and benches decrease the scenery rating around them and guests will not use them *Janitors will not empty broken bins *Mechanics will repair vandalised bins and benches at no additional cost as part of a new work task *The length of time for each repair is based on their happiness/training *Vandalised benches and bins can be replaced in the Park Management interface or via the broken item's Info panel *Vandalised items can be replaced all at once or individually via the Security Management in the Park Management interface *New 'Security Guards' staff type added *Helps deter crime and littering *Spots, chases, and ejects pickpockets from the park *Retrieves and returns stolen cash from the pickpockets to their victims if caught before leaving the park *Security Guard’s energy levels decreases when chasing a miscreant and replenishes when they are not *Spots and ejects vandals from the park *Can be told to eject guests the player may suspect are pickpockets or vandals *Guests will not litter in view of security guards, holding on to the litter for another period of time *New 'Security Guards' info panel added *Staff statistics *Staff happiness *Happiness *Energy level *Task list *Chase Pickpockets *Eject Vandals *Eject Guest Groups *Work Roster *New "Security Cameras" scenery objects added *"Security camera" - pole mounted 360 camera *"Wall Mounted security camera" *Cameras reduce the chance of crime happening around them and increases the chances of identifying a criminal that committed a crime near the camera *New “Security Cam Mode” added - Players can view through the lens of the security camera *Up and down arrows in the security cam mode interface will cycle through all the security cameras placed in the park *Pressing "g" on the key board will remove the security camera lens effects and time/date *Key configurations for security cameras added to the Controls configure tab *New "Security Management" tab added to Park Management - Includes three new tabs: *Security Statistics - Park statistics for vandalism and theft *Camera Statistics - Security Camera statistics and options to locate cameras in the park *Crime Statistics - Statistics and options to locate and repair vandalised objects in the park *Added guest thoughts for security and crime *Added notifications for security and crime *A new “Security” tab is available in the ‘The Notifications’ panel to isolate crime notifications *A toggle to enable/ disable Security and Crime management is available in the game settings Ride Prestige *Ride Prestige is now a new tab within the ride info panel *New 'Re-Brand' feature added *Re-branding a ride with a new name will turn back time and return its age to 'Established' *Rides will take longer to get to 'Classic' state if re-branded *Re-branding a ride costs a certain proportion of the ride's cost *New Ride reputation timeline added to visualise the rides reputation aging process and the effects to its prestige *New - Normal Prestige values *Established - Rides start to lose their initial prestige boost *Aging - Gradual decrease in prestige until old *Old - Old rides tend to become unpopular, hitting the lowest prestige *Reviving - Rides gradually increase in prestige until it becomes a classic *Classic - Classic rides receive a prestige boost which is maintained *Tooltips added to the Reputation timeline to reveal time between each age state and the impact it has on the rides prestige *Closed rides do not age Go-Karts *Go-Karts - a brand new addition to track rides *Each car driver has its own personality - some are aggressive, some are careful *Drivers can overtake and spin out if they corner too hard *There are between 12 to 20 uniquely numbered cars *Each race has a different result *The track comes with wide and narrow sections, optional railings and a chicane section *Race winners (and close rivals) will perform a parade lap once they pass the chequered signal lights Blueprints *Blueprints can now hold up to 4,000 scenery pieces! *Flat rides (and their entrance/exit positions) can now be included in blueprints! Have a great ride skin? Now you can include the ride too *Flat rides can now be part of a multi-selection, and moved around along with your scenery pieces/buildings *Blueprints can now include up to 5 rides or coasters (a mix of any of the existing blueprint ride types, and the new flat rides too). Got a pirate themed log flume and a Victory? Bundle it all together! Duelling Coasters *Chain up to five coasters to launch in sync, facilitating the creation of 'duelling' and 'racing' coasters *Chain coasters in the operations tab - coasters will launch when each and every coaster that is chained together are in a 'ready' state to launch, as in all of their 'Load Rules' have been satisfied *Any coaster in 'test mode' will only sync with other chained coasters in 'test mode' *Any coaster that is 'open' will only sync with other chained coasters that are 'open' *Closed or broken down coasters will be ignored by other chained coasters No Collision Toggle *The function to disable collision for scenery, flat rides and coasters has been added to the gameplay settings. Previously obstructed blueprints can now be placed again *Toggle options are located in the Game page of the Gameplay Settings: *Disable scenery collision *Disable coaster collision *Disable ride collision Controller based camera implemented *Added controller support for the Free Look Camera and First Person Ride Camera - Xbox 360 / Xbox One pads can now be used to control this *Controls can be customised from the Controls page of the Gameplay Settings. *Default control camera settings: *Camera Left - Xbox Pad Left Stick Left/Right *Camera Right - Xbox Pad Left Stick Left/Right *Camera Forwards - Xbox Pad Left Up/Down *Camera Backwards - Xbox Pad Left Up/Down *Raise Camera Up - Xbox Pad RT *Lower Camera Up - Xbox Pad LT *Rotate Left - Xbox Pad Right Stick Left/Right *Rotate Right - Xbox Pad Right Stick Left/Right *Look Up - Xbox Pad Right Stick Up/Down *Look Down - Xbox Pad Right Stick Up/Down Fanfare News Feed added to keep players up to date with all the latest news, features and events for Planet Coaster *A toggle to turn the news feed off is provided in the interface options menu Browser Improvements *Added Blueprints tab to the Rides section of the browser *Added Steam and user blueprints to all Blueprints tabs in the browser *Added a security camera tab to the browser *Added Ride skin blueprint browser tag to the browser *Added automatic flat ride blueprint tags *Added the Ride category to the My Blueprints browser *General performance improvements to the browser - switching between tabs should be faster than ever despite adding all those new pieces! *Fixed bugs in the text search New Rides *Big Wheel - A fairground classic, this ride has 20 gondolas and seats 120 guests that fits perfectly between the existing Ferris wheels in Planet Coaster *Elixir Machine - This ride is one of the most nauseating and brutal flat rides in the game. Guest are spun and flipped at high speed in all directions on this modern marvel *ZoZo - One of the oldest ride designs in Planet Coaster the Zozo is a small, lightweight, vintage ride which has a beautiful bygone era look and feel New Coasters *Bakasura - An inverted shuttle coaster built with 2 large towers that have custom heights from which the train is lifted and dropped from at each end of the track giving the guests a unique experience of riding the coaster forwards and backwards along the same track *The Bakasura features: Two new special cobra rolls, Steep Cobra Roll Left and Steep Cobra Roll Right and an animated station *Steel Hydra - A swinging, suspended, family coaster that has a unique flow and elegance as it travels round the track *Trident - A classic shuttle coaster that has customisable 45 degree lift hill with a unique catch-car system that lifts the car backwards from the station. Once the train has completed the run a chain lift that repeats the action at the other end of the track and sends it backwards through the same track *The Trident features: Two new cobra rolls, Cobra Roll Left and Cobra Roll Right Ride/Coaster Bug Fixes *Replaced missing alpha material on the Tiamat catwalks. Chain lift catwalks were previously becoming opaque at a short distance *Fixed Tiamat cable lift texture being misaligned *Fixed clipping issue with the mechanic on the Gears Of Fear ride. Mechanic now fixes ride from a different side of the booth *Fixed the Basilisk ride cam seating order *Fixed a graphical issue on the Basilisk where white squares appeared around the wheels in the first lod onwards *Fixed Power 360 cinematic ride camera clipping into guest's heads *New giga-box-supports added for the Anubis coaster. These new supports will appear on chain lifts and straight sections which are over 110m high *Fixed safety bars on the Scizzer ride are always being down *Fixed Pioneer lapbar animations, they will now open and close correctly *Fixed Guests not filling all the seats on the Tri-Storm flatride *Fixed Tri-Storm to play the right animation while guests are waiting for lapbar to come down *Monster coaster car wheel assembly cover raised to stop clipping with track mesh *Fixed drive tyres and block sections so they animate on all tracks. Some previously animated tyres are now updated to animate on some or all lods *Removed the incorrect ability to curve and bank the Suspended coaster's chainlift *Linear Synchronous Motor track pieces no longer auto deselect on downwards slopes Music picker *Music picker interface has been improved and now features 3 tabs *Planet Coaster music tab *User Music Tab *Favourites Tab *Players can tag and add their Favourite music to a UI short list *New Scenarios Add 3 new scenarios to the game under "Chief Beef's Meaty Challenge" *Chief Beef’s Raceway - On the site of a former sea-front racetrack, Chief Beef's Raceway was constructed to take advantage of the site's heritage. However, during construction money complications arose and concessions had to be made, resulting in a track that has been criticised as not being fun to race on. Can you realise the full potential of the location? *Oak Island - For over a century this antique park has provided thrills to many generations, but it's starting to be overshadowed by towering, twisting, modern thrill machines found in other parks, so the board have decided it's time to put the park back on the map and add some of its own, thrilling, modern rides, whilst preserving the heritage of the park. Are you up to the challenge? *Downtown - Downtown Park was built in an attempt to bring happiness to this notorious crime hotspot, where security guards demand higher salaries due to higher risks, but the founder couldn't overcome the high levels of crime. Can you succeed where they succumbed and bring joy to the area? Coaster and Track Ride Blueprints *Added 9 new blueprints *Crankstart - Luna Autos - Powered Track Ride *Whitewater - Rolling River - River Rapids *Flight of the Dragon - Dragon - Junior Coaster *Afterburn - Cloud Runner - Wing - Launched Coaster *Serpentine - Steel Hydra - Suspended Coaster *Adversary - Rival - Inverted - 4 Seater Coaster *Labrys - Bakasura - Giant Inverted Boomerang Coaster *Cortez - Trident - Boomerang Coaster *Ring Racers - Go Karts - Powered Track Ride New Scenery *Over 150 new scenery pieces including: *Animatronics *Shop signs *Fencing *Racing props *Security Cameras *Added 2 new path types with a wood effect - perfect for piers and decking! *Added 2 new queue types with a wood effect - layers well with the new path types and scenery panels! UI *The staff pop-up in the 'duties' checkbox text has been altered to be left aligned to conform with the UI style *On the home globe screen, the Steam Workshop button hover state has had more contrast added *Notifications and notification pop-up have had a drop shadow treatment added *Notifications that arrive in quick succession will now stack for easier review *Fixed an issue in the browser when the angle snap slider (in the browser property panel) would sometimes get stuck to the mouse after toggling the checkbox next to it *The structure of Min. and Max. Waiting Time. improved to take up less vertical space *Fixed click detection in ride cam mode not working on lower half of buttons and the property panel *Fixed a bug that was causing the mouse drag to have no effect in the top left corner of the screen, after exiting ride cam mode *Fixed a softlock when returning to game window on a text box with vertical resize cursor *Fixed incomplete highlighting of the Seat, Car and Train drop down on ride cam *Fixed Staff Management text being truncated when the GUI is opened in a certain window size *Updated scenery icons update to match in-game art *Tooltips should no longer escape a little out of the edge of the screen. This fixes issues with some tooltips not being readable in Japanese *Fixed issue with 0.7 scale for 4k resolution when starting game for first time *Fixed sliders for speeds and accelerations getting stuck or reverting to their previous value *Added consistency for all expandable/collapsible arrows *Fixed difficulty when selecting exact speed settings, when set to km/h *Fixed ride check list tickbox being cut off *Changed rotation of 'closed' arrow to face downwards rather than right *Added hints to the cheap and expensive marketing campaigns *Fixed the Coaster Edit Mode not respecting the Pause keybind, if rebound to Spacebar *Fixed coaster speed always being 14 kph, regardless of what you change it to in the station settings *Fixed coasters not leaving the station if exit speed is set to 4kph/2mph *Reduced load times when launching from Steam with a G15 keyboard Guests *Child Female Large skinning on the neck loop has been standardised for all head and body pieces. This will prevent gaps from appearing where the neck meets the torso *Fixed the skinning of the neck loops on the heads for Teen Females to stop gaps from showing where the body and neck connect *Guests no longer continue to eat tacos after they have been eaten and become trash *Fixed Guests not vacating a rollercoaster station after the ride is closed, while the group is in transition from platform to seats Parks *Adjusted the path near the entrance on Desert Sandbox and Challenge parks making it shorter and easier to edit Scenery Bug Fixes *Names for the Basic Energy Drink Sign - Wall Sign 1 and Basic Energy Drink Sign - wall sign neon have been switched so they match the correct objects *The two smaller Tropical Rocks have regained their true identities and are again known as 'Tropical Rock 6 (Small)' and 'Tropical Rock 7 (Small)' *Fixed three scenery items that have "SciFi Set" in the description, but when the filter is set to SciFi were not shown. *Metal walkway - 2m square *Metal walkway - 4m by 2m *Metal walkway railing 4m Audio *Added more triggered sound effects and ambient speaker audio events, both for new Blueprints and from Forum requests *Over 35 more triggered sound effects including 6 entirely new effects *Over 15 new ambient sound effects *Increased Voice limit on triggered SFX, improved pitch range and balancing of existing triggered SFX *Pirate Band music, and other themed music now available as a Music selection on rides and speakers *Expanded Ambient audio triggers in Arctic *Coaster Audio tweaks including: *Adjusted attenuations *Brake mix tweaks, and block sections now have unique audio *Bug fixes to make additional elements play on all coasters *Coaster camera position mix updates *Rework of coaster crash audio including new source and better voice limiting *Distant guests on rides now balanced slightly louder *Guest queue audio and close crowd balanced to play slightly quieter, but over an increased area *Flatride attenuation fixes for start/breakdown audio, and an updated speaker effect on some flatride music *Shop Music no longer plays while the game is paused *GUI tweaks on game frontend to play globe movement, and update mascot audio *Ride operator audio added *Speakers for user music will now play a default music track. This is to allow users to locate speakers in blueprints, and add music as the blueprint author intended *New Flatrides, new Coasters, and Go Karts, scenery and security guard/vandal audio added to match in game features Category:Patch Notes